


Aisle Five

by YumiKitten



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Aliens, Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternate Universe - High School, Aobajousai, Bookstores, F/M, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Iwaizumi Hajime Is So Done, Lot's of fluff, Nekoma, Oikawa Tooru Likes Aliens, Original Character(s), POV Female Character, POV Original Character, Shy Oikawa Tooru, Shyness, no beta we die like men, the fluffiest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25682005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumiKitten/pseuds/YumiKitten
Summary: Kaneko Yua has lived in Tokyo all her life, finally finding herself at a small corner bookstore to take up most of her time. Why wouldn't she? She loves books. Especially when one day comes, and she's greeted with a charming customer that she wants to know the name of.Oikawa Tooru.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Oc
Kudos: 7





	Aisle Five

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Once again, I'm super terrible at tagging, but here is this cute little thought bubble I put on paper--or typed up, rather.
> 
> I'm undecided if I want to continue this, because honestly, it has potential. A lot. I'm not normally one to make one-shots, but here we are! *looks at other works posted on A03* Hehe..
> 
> Enjoy!

Working in a small corner bookstore came with a lot of perks in such a large city. Firstly, when there was nothing else to do, you could read anything on the shelves and not have to pay for it. Secondly, the ever-growing list of to-read books was never left empty–if anything, it grew more each day. Thirdly, being in a big city, there were only so many reasonably priced apartments around, bringing it back to the reason–living above the bookstore. Her salary was a little less than normal, but she also didn’t have to pay for her apartment upstairs, which was a win for her. She only had to pay for utilities and groceries.

The store itself was smaller, quaint. From wall to wall, and the many shelves in between, were books. In the back corner that took a little to find, was a small Victorian-looking chair with a light overhead and a table, all of which were sitting on a worn rug. That seemed to be her favorite spot.

“Yua, I’m going to take off! You have a good night, alright?” The manager and store owner spoke with a smile plastered to her face, Yua nodding fondly at the older woman.

“I will be. Have a good night, be safe!” She moved her hands across the records book, double checking for any mistakes before moving it aside and pulling out the inventory list. Taking a few extra minutes to overlook which books were to be ordered and when, she set it aside and let her eyes wander. Twilight always seemed to be her favorite time of day, seeing the sun shining through the front windows and allowing the shelves to be illuminated in the warm glows.

The bell dinged above the door, indicating someone had entered. “Welcome!” She called over the desk, finally pulling her thoughts away long enough to put the logs back properly. A man came into her view, about a head taller than her. She gasped inaudibly, amazed there was actually someone in the world that was as tall as this guy. Fluffy brown hair, black half-rimmed glasses framing his chocolate eyes, it was all it took for her heart to summersault.

“Hello,” Yua started, tugging her sleeves a little over her hands, “Welcome to Turn the Page Bookstore. Can I help you find anything in particular?”

The man before her bit on his tongue a little in thought before shrugging. “I’m looking for something to pass the time, whether it be fiction or non. It’s for pleasure.”

“Well, I can definitely give you a list of ones to choose from.” She opened the shops browser on the computer, waiting for it to load. “Any genre in particular?”

“Sci-Fi, please.” His hands shoved gently into the pockets of his buttoned coat, waiting patiently. Yua typed in the genre, and after a few seconds, was able to get a lengthy list of everything under Sci-Fi. Printing it out, she handed the list to him over the counter.

“Here’s a list of everything dealing with Sci-Fi we have in the store. If you need further assistance, please ask and I can help you.” She smiled up at him, trying really hard not to adjust her glasses on her face. It wasn’t like she needed them all the time, she was near-sighted. When she wanted to read however, there they were. “Personally, I find that ‘Brave New World’ and ‘Neuromancer’ are my favorites.”

He considered her a moment, taking a look at the titles. “What are they about?”

“Well, ‘Brave New World’ is about socialized horrors of a futuristic utopia completely devoid of individual freedom. If you’re looking for something that’s one hundred percent all Sci-Fi, then I recommend ‘Neuromancer’. It deals with a burned out computer whiz who is asked to steal a security code that is locked in the most heavily guarded databank in the solar system.” She shrugged a little when his face started to light up.

“May I ask what aisle ‘Neuromancer’ is on?” He folded the list up and shoved it back into his pocket for later reference. Man, he was handsome.

“Of course! It’s on aisle five. Just go straight down this first row and make your second left. You should see it on the bottom shelf on the left once you walk in.” It was then she began feeling just how nerdy she was, knowing where almost every book in this store was located.

“Thank you so much,” His smile lit his face as he walked down the path Yua had told him to take. The guy seemed so charming, it literally gave her goosebumps. And his smile? Don’t get her started. It was about half an hour later that he thanked her again, setting a nice little stack of books from the list on the counter. After making his purchase, he left with a wave at the door. Her heart was sputtering softly in its cage, begging to know more about the guy who just bought seven books.

Shaking her head, hoping in the back of her mind he would come in again, she brought out her own book and began reading as the light completely faded from outside.

* * *

It was a little over a week later when he had come in again, this time going straight back to aisle five and grabbing three more books. “Thank you again for the recommendations. It’s been a huge help to cure my ever-growing need of anything dealing with the unknown.”

“It was my pleasure! I’m glad it’s proving to big a help to you,” She started scanning the new books one by one until finally giving him his total. Yua wanted to talk to him so bad, but she wasn’t even sure of what to say. He was a customer, and as much as she wanted to keep talking about literature, she didn’t think he would take too fondly to that. She was awkward, everyone knew that. He didn’t need to be added to that particular list. Maybe if he would pay with a card this time, she could get his name.

He held out the exact total in cash, a half smile on his face. One of these days, she would learn his name. Whether it would be from stalking his receipt when he paid with a card, or by actually asking him. Transaction aside, he stood around a second and just let his eyes wander. Not at her, per say, but just in general around her.

“What are all of those?” He pointed behind her, Yua seeing what he was talking about.

“Oh, these are the oldest books in the store. They date as far as a couple hundred years. Sadly, they’re for display only.” She admired his curious eyes as he bent forward a little to get a closer look. Oh, he had caramel flecks in his eyes. How pretty, she thought.

“Well, thank you again. Have a good night!” The man waved with his signature smile, exiting the shop with the resounding ding from above the door. She exhaled with disappointment, scolding herself at how much of a coward she was. Groaning, she began her cleaning before locking the door for the night. Her feet padded up the stairs behind the counter, turning the lights off as she closed the curtain behind her.

Her mind was a jumbled mess when she walked into her apartment, willing herself to not sink to the floor like a sad child. Next time, she swore to herself.

If he ever came back, she thought in dismay.

Instead of wallowing in pity, she fixed her resolve and continued on with her evening, starting with a shower, then moving onto dinner. He was still on her mind when she went to bed that night. Laying there in the dark, the faint glow of streetlight trickling into her room made her restless. It wasn’t the light, but it was the mysterious guy who frequented the store.

Grabbing her phone, she quickly tapped the name she was looking for. Thankfully, her friend was good for staying up later than most others.

“Well hello there, Kitten.” Kuroo purred on the other end, probably sporting a smile on his face.

“Kuroo, I need advice,” Yua started, then sighed gently as she positioned herself to sit up among all her pillows and blankets.

“Oh ho, the day has finally come,” He snickered, “So what can I do you for, Kitten?”

Yua bit her cheek in embarrassment, knowing full well that as soon as the words left her mouth, Kuroo was going to turn into a protective and sarcastic dick. “So, there’s this guy,”

“A guy, huh? This is a first. I wasn’t even aware you really dated, personally.” He mumbled something behind him, probably to Kenma. She groaned outwardly and dangled her head. “Kenma’s trying to take your side, typical.”

“There isn’t a side–you know what, I can always hang up.” Her face was flushed, already hating to call her friend for boy advice. Add on to him making it a public topic to their other friend, and it was the icing on the cake.

“Now, now.” He tutted over the line. “So, there’s a guy. What’s his name?”

She paused longer than necessary, wondering if she should just rip the band aid off. “That’s why I’m calling. I…I don’t know his name.”

It was his turn to pause, but then it was soon erupted into a thick laughter. “How do you not know his name? Isn’t that the first thing you’re supposed to know?”

“Why did I even bother with you, honestly!” She rubbed her eyes slowly and in agony. Her friend was an idiot and a half.

“Ok, I’m sorry. Ok. Why don’t you know his name, Kitten? That’s really the advice that you need from me? Shit, you could have just called Kenma for that one.”

“You’re so infuriating, God.” She pinched the bridge of her nose. “Look, he’s a customer that’s been coming in. How am I supposed to initiate something like that? It’s weird, isn’t it? Like, how does someone just ring up their purchases and try to get a name from them?”

“Woah, slow down there, Kitten. Wow, you’re flustered tonight. I haven’t seen you like this since–”

“ _Kuroo_ ,”

“Right, my bad. That is kind of tricky though. He hasn’t paid with like, a card or anything? Doesn’t their name normally show up on the receipt?” There was mumbling in the background, but whatever was said, she didn’t hear it.

“He’s been paying in cash, with the exact amount, might I add.” Yua was starting to sound desperate, and she hated that. Never before had she cared so much on getting a freaking name from someone in her life.

“A man who has carries around change? Sounds sketchy to me. All of my change is either in the cup holder in my car, or laying around somewhere to never be seen again.”

“That doesn’t help me, you know that, right?”

“No, I guess not. The only thing I can sit here and say is to wait a couple more times to see if he comes in, and if he becomes a regular, then just introduce yourself. I don’t know, be friendly.” Yua was beginning to lose all hope with that answer.

“And you’re supposed to be the smooth one,” She mumbled in dismay, throwing herself back down into her several pillows.

“And I am, but I normally just come right out with it with a cheesy pickup line. You’re not that type, so I’m at a loss.”

“The one time I need help, and you’re useless. Thanks, Kuroo.”

“I’m not completely useless, Kitten. There are much better things to ask me about. Take for example, when you want a girl to come home with you–”

“Good night, Kuroo. Give my love to Kenma please.”

“Night, Kitten. You’ve got this, I believe in you.” The line went dead soon after, her mind just as jumbled, if not more.

* * *

It was about five days later when the man walked in again, waving to her upon entering. Her smile was wide, knowing today would be her chance to ask him his name. This time, he wasn’t sporting his glasses, and he had a friend with him. He was tall too, and had shorter brown hair that was spiked up a little. It seemed like a scowl was glued to his face.

“Welcome, you two. How can I help you?” Yua smiled fondly at the man who had been haunting her the past couple weeks.

“My rude-looking friend here is looking for something along the lines of–”

“Don’t just speak for me, idiot.” His friend glared and hit him behind his head with a small force. Turning, he looked to Yua and smiled reluctantly. “I’m not looking for anything in particular, honest. I’m just here to browse and wait for him to decide what he going to read through next.” He pointed next to him as the guy was smiling sheepishly, playing with his hair. What she would give to run a hand through his hair.

No, Yua. He’s a customer. You really have to stop fantasizing about him.

“That’s rude, Iwa-chan.”

“Just as rude as you using me as a–”

“We’ll be going now, thank you!” The guy she had eyes for grabbed his friend and walked him back to aisle five, glancing back only one with a slight blush on his cheeks. To keep herself from staring, she took a few books that were returned and began placing them on their appropriate shelves. After, she decided to dust a little, even though she would do it again later when she closed down for the night. When the bell on the desk didn’t ding, she began grabbing lone books and repeating her earlier process of putting them back on the shelves.

Did they leave? Did he not get anything this time? The bell above the door didn’t ding, so he couldn’t have left yet. She could always take a peek over at aisle five, but then that would be weird, right? It would be weird, she finally agreed. Huffing a little, she walked back to her station and sat back to read her book, waiting patiently. After about an hour, she tied her short hair back and adjusted her glasses, bringing her sweater sleeves over her hands in comfort. It was nearing closing time, she later noticed. Usually when he came in, it was twilight. The mystery man seemed to have a routine, but he was normally gone by now. There were a few customers she had helped, but now all that were left were those two.

Yua didn’t have to wait much longer as she noticed both guys making their way up to the counter. His friend had a singular book, and he looked to be on the irritated side. The brunet in question, however, had two. It took that long to find two books? She blinked, pondering the situation. If it were her, she supposed it was possible to take the time to look through and choose something that really caught her attention.

“Did you guys find everything ok?” She grabbed the book from the man known as Iwa-chan, ringing him up easily. He had chosen ‘The Name of the Wind’, which was part of ‘The Kingkiller Chronicles’. It was more in the genre of fantasy.

“Yes, thank you. I’m sorry we’re here so late.” He shot a nasty look to his friend before averting his attention back to Yua. “Someone took a bit of time trying to find any sort of confid–”

“Still carrying on with the list you gave me, thank you. I can’t seem to stop,” The chocolate eyes found her blue, holding them for a second.

“I’m Iwaizume Hajime,” The guy known as Iwa-chan stuck his hand out, before giving her the money for the book.

“Hello, I’m Kaneko Yua.” A smile left her as the she exchanged greeting. “Welcome to Turn the Page Bookstore, Iwaizume.”

“It’s a nice little store, kind of reminds me of a shop back home.” Shrugging, he grabbed his bag and pulled to the left so mystery man could make his purchase. Yua was expecting his name as well, but he didn’t budge. Instead, his mouth was agape a little before straightening and paying in cash. Again. Honestly, she should just ask what his name was like Kuroo has suggested and be done. “This idiot here is Oikawa Tooru, and I’m sorry he has to harass you so often.”

 _Finally_ , she thought victoriously. She had a name. “He’s actually quite pleasant when he comes in, albeit quiet.”

“Him?” He thumbed to his friend in shock? “Quiet? I can normally never get him to shut up. How about that,” Iwaizume looked pointedly to his friend, making Yua glance curiously at them. They seemed to be close, especially if Oikawa called him ‘Iwa-chan’.

“Thank you again for helping us, Keneko-san. We’ll be leaving, now.” Iwaizume shoved his friend out of the store, Yua’s heart beating rapidly. Not only was he handsome, but his name fell off the waves in her mind so sweetly. Oikawa had waved like he always did before his friend hit his arm painfully. She saw bickering through the window as they walked away and out of her sights. It had taken three different store visits in a couple weeks span, but she finally had his name. Now for hoping he would come back.

* * *

It was every couple days that Oikawa would enter the shop, alone each time. She wasn’t sure if it was because Iwaizume was of the angry type and couldn’t be bothered, or if Oikawa just wanted to relax. With how many books he had been buying recently, she had hoped it was the latter.

He smiled on his way in, hardly speaking and finding himself back in aisle five. At this point, he had to of been a quarter the way through the aisle, always purchasing two to three books each visit. Yua was beginning to think he had a library that could rival her own. Then she laughed to herself, knowing she had a very special problem when it came to books and reading in general.

“Yua, why not take the evening off?” Her manager had come from one of the front aisles, dusting her hands on her pants. “You’ve been closing so much recently, you forget you’re twenty-two. Go have fun, for once.”

Was it really becoming a problem to just want to be in the store? No, the problem was she always wanted to be behind the counter to help Oikawa out. That–that was a problem. He was even in the store right now! Did she tell Okamoto-san that she was ok? That she wanted to stay?

“If you have to think about it, then that’s a signal for you to take a night off.” Okamoto giggled a little, her hair in disarray as she bobbed a little in front of the younger girl. “Go out, have fun. You have keys to lock up when you come back in.” The older woman shooed the girl out from behind the counter, Yua’s face growing red in embarrassment. No, she was quiet because she was thinking of a reason to stay! Oblivious woman!

“I–thank you, Okamoto-san. I’ll be sure to be safe.” She decided not to argue, but then wondered what she was going to do. Obviously hanging around was going to seem odd since she was just released from her shift. That meant hiding out in her corner wasn’t an option right now. She could wait outside? No, that gave off too much of a stalker feel. Sighing in defeat, she grabbed her coat and scarf, pulled them on and waved as she walked out.

When she did, she caught the eyes of one Oikawa Tooru, whose face was a little flushed. Trying not to think too much on it, she waved and left. Now to think about how to kill a couple hours before she could go back home. If she timed it right, she could arrive back in time before Okamoto closed up so Yua wouldn’t have to do it later.

It was cold out, everyone in thicker clothing as they walked around the sidewalks. The sun was setting lower in the sky, and the nightlife was bursting at the seams as she continued with no set path. She guessed she could grab a bite to eat. It was rare to just enjoy a meal outside of her home, though she much preferred to cook with fresh ingredients. Maybe a glass of wine would suffice too, if she was feeling up to it at the time.

“Keneko-san!” Yua turned around to see Oikawa running behind her, nearly pushing past several people in his wake. Her face grew hot at her name being called in such a rich tone. It was delicate, she decided. She pulled her scarf up to hopefully hide her flush. “Are you off?” Oikawa asked as he finally caught up to her emptyhanded. Had he not bought anything new?

“Oh, yes. I was let go for the e-evening.” Her stutter was hard to miss, she knew. Perhaps she could blame it on the chill in the air. It was November, after all.

“Are you going home? I can walk you,” He nearly shouted, regaining his composure. “It’s getting dark, you shouldn’t need to walk by yourself.”

Yua could feel her blood rushing through her veins as she glanced up to the guy in front of her. “Oh, no. I actually live above the shop!”

“Y-you do?!”

Nodding, she added, “Yea, the owner was nice enough to rent the space to me a few years back.” She grimaced. Sure, just let out your life story why don’t you, stupid girl.

“Oh, well. That’s nice.” The air grew slightly tense as neither person wanted to look directly at the other. Yua was growing anxious the longer they stood there, not only in the way of everyone around them, but in such a thick silence. Should she say goodbye? Ask him for tea? Dinner wouldn’t hurt, would it? It was growing later in the day. “Are you hungry?”

A shock lit her body up, knowing mindreading wasn’t an actual thing. “I was actually about to go grab some dinner.”

“I–would you like some company?” His head tilted to the side, hand running up along his neck nervously. Were his hands soft, she wondered? They were long and slender, almost what a pianist would have. Maybe he played? Jeez, just focus for one second!

“You know what? I’d like that,” She turned her charm on, hoping Kuroo was there to see her use it. It came out very far and few, and he relished when the notice of her creating such confidence tumbled out like it just did. Granted, she was sort of good at hiding her nerves, too. Sometimes. Oh for the love of everything holy. _Stop thinking._

“Great! Craving anything in particular?” When she shook her head, he thought for a second kind of looking around as though something would just pop out at him. “I know a place, if you’re willing?”

“Lead the way, Oikawa-san.” She gestured for him to take the lead and walked in stride next to him. The silence returned, but she wasn’t sure how to cut it. “How is the reading coming?” That’s what you think of first?

“Oh! Really well, actually. A few of them I’ve actually really enjoyed. There were a few that couldn’t quite capture what I was looking for, but I finished them nonetheless.” His tone was easy and velvety when he spoke to her, and it made her heart flip with unadulterated joy.

“Seems like you know what you want then, huh? That’s nice to have when reading. I’ll read just about anything.” Her cheeks were lighting up again as she mentally scolded herself for that insipid innuendo.

“If it isn’t anything dealing with intergalactic life and galaxies, it’s pretty much a done deal that I won’t be interested.” Shrugging, he took a turn down the street, coming to a stop at a hole-in-the-wall restaurant. “Here we are!”

Yua looked at the small eatery and was completely sure she had never seen it before. For as long as she had been in the area, she never rested a glance at this place until now. With Oikawa. “It looks nice,”

“I promise the food here is a lot better than the place appears. Just–trust me on this one.” She followed him inside after he opened the door for her– _he opened the door oh my God!_ –and told the hostess they needed a table for two. Nodding eagerly, she showed them to a table near the window that appeared to have lights strung around its edges. The place seemed homey, and warm. She shrugged her coat off to hang on the back of her chair and sat down.

“Could I start you off with any drinks this evening?” The lady asked, Yua looking to Oikawa before their waitress.

“May I please have a glass of wine? Whatever red you have, is fine. Not too tart, please.” Oikawa’s eyes bulged a little before nodding in turn.

“I’ll have the same, thank you.” The waitress left as he looked to her, leaning his head on his hands. “Red, huh? You seem like a red wine drinker.”

She blushed, not having thought about it before. “I mean, it’s not always. I usually stick to whites if I can help it.” He held her gaze before coming back and blinking.

“So,” He fiddled with the napkin in front of him before placing it on his legs. “Are you from around here?”

“I am, actually. I went to Nekoma High, graduated, went to Tokyo University and graduated in Librarian Science.” There we go again listing out your life story, she scolded.

“Ohhh, that sounds cool. I didn’t know being a librarian could be a science.” The waitress came back with two glasses of wine along with two glasses of water. Then set down a bread basket to nibble on before asking if they needed anything else. “Why Librarian Science, though?”

“Oh, well,” It wasn’t a normal degree, for starters. How nerdy could she make this conversation go? “I simply love books,” Her face was growing red again, and to try to rectify her nervousness, she took a sip of wine. “I’ve always been fond of literature, but never wanted to teach or become an author. I guess you could call me as a sort of scholar, per say.”

He whistles lowly, thinking about it for a second. “When you put it like that, I can’t really argue. I wound up with Chemistry, of all things. That’s about as normal as it gets compared to Librarian Science.” He flashed a smirk at her, making her giggle shyly. They continued talking, hardly glancing at the menu by the time the waitress came around again. Oikawa ended up ordering the first thing he saw, and she agreed to have the same.

Their conversations went from school, starting in high school to college, then went to work places and where they wanted to end up in life. Somehow it had taken a turn to aliens and documentaries only making the case that they were in fact real. They laughed genuinely, and after a second glass of wine was ordered, she knew she had it bad for him. He was knowledgeable, and had a sweet kind of sense of humor that could only remind her of Kuroo’s. At one point he thought about trying to become an astronaut, but later decided against it to persue Chemistry.

In plain, he was easy to talk to. They had much more to speak about than just books–which wasn’t bad, she decided after their third glass. It meant they would converse about anything, and he would move in that direction with a whole new side of theories and the like.

By the time they were done eating, and the check was brought to the table, she grabbed her wallet to pay. “Oh, no. Please, let me. I invited you, after all.”

Yua was taken aback, but then settled. “I was already thinking about going out to eat, and you accompanied me. Let me.”

“Nope,” He popped the ‘p’ and waved down the waitress before she could even try to put her card in the little booklet. “This was nice, thank you.”

“Oh, no. Thank you. I haven’t really had a night off in a while, so it was nice.” Her blush appeared again, noticing how his eyes were glossed over and twinkling with the lights by the window. He was handsome, and possibly the person she wouldn’t mind starting something with. Though she tried to take things a step at a time.

Once he had his card, he helped her with her coat and they walked out again, taking the path back to the store. It was a comfortable silence this time, and she was full of giddiness. Could this be classified as a date?

“So,” They stopped outside the bookstore, his hands in his pocket as he looked down to her, smirking. “I have a confession to make.”

Oh no, she thought. That couldn’t be good, right? After such a nice evening and all. Instead of saying anything, she nodded for him to continue.

“I’ve been meaning to do this for a while, but for whatever reason, I couldn’t get the nerve to.” Pink dusted his already cold cheeks, but she noticed the color change almost instantly. He wasn’t looking at her, but down at their feet sheepishly. “I noticed you in the window one day, and swore that I would grab your name, and it never happened.” She began laughing, seeing the irony in it all. “Don’t you ever wear a nametag?”

“It’s funny you say that, because I was always hoping you would pay with a card so I could get your name off of a receipt.” Shrugging, she looked down and became a smiling mess. So, it wasn’t just her, huh?

“I hope you don’t think I’ve read all of those books in just a few weeks,” He laughed to himself, his confidence coming back. “I just really needed a reason to keep coming back. It would be foolish to walk in and not buy anything.”

This time her laugh came out loudly, unable to contain it. Her hands went to cover her mouth to muffle it, but it just wasn’t happening. That was it, all common sense went out the window. She supposed she could blame the three glasses of wine, but she threw the thought out the window.

“Also, I’m not a huge fan of wine. Though I will admit, it grows on you,” When she looked up, he was smiling softly at her, cheeks warmer than they were minutes before. Her heart melted as her head was giving her signals she wasn’t paying attention to. From one evening, he had her in the palm of his hand, and she was completely accepting of it.

“I’ll remember that for next time, I suppose.” She smiled cheekily at him, making him stunned. At one point, she had to adjust her glasses, which wasn’t ideal in a flirty type of situation.

“I’m glad we’re on the same page, Neko-chan.” His arms opened, signaling her to give him a hug. She accepted immediately, though it had to of been inappropriate. Formalities be damned, she thought seriously. And that nickname? Kuroo would have a field day. He saw her to the door, making sure she locked it nice and tight before waving and watching her walk to the back of the counter and through some curtains.

Yua was on cloud nine when she opened her apartment door and slid down it as it closed. She kicked her feet in odd angles, near screaming in pure excitement that this had happened. Tonight was real, it had happened. Finally, after weeks of trying to even know his name, she even got a date in the end. And a second one!

And to think he was having the same problems as her, which only made her smile grow wider.


End file.
